


Good Game

by orphan_account



Category: Berea High School
Genre: After game sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, soccer game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Juan scores the winning goal of the soccer game. Braylen comes to congratulate him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letme_LOve_you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letme_LOve_you/gifts).



"You did really good."

Juan swung his locker shut as he turned to face his best friend Braylen. A wide grin broke out over his face as he pulled on a fresh shirt.

"Did you see when I scored the last goal?!" He asked excitedly, struggling to pull the tight shirt over his wet skin. "How I cut around that first dude--"

He was cut off my a pair of familiar hands grabbing the bottom of the shirt-- when had Braylen gotten so close?-- and pulled it off of him swiftly.

"Of course I saw you." The slightly shorter male said. "I wanted to congratulate you."

At those words, Juan was forced into a sitting position, his back pressed harshly against the cold metal of the lockers. Before he could protest, a pair of warm lips were pressed against his own. Juan was the first to pull away.

"You're girlfriend won't be happy about this." He said smirking as Braylen tugged at the simple black boxers he put on after his shower. He lifted his hips to allow his friend to pull them off completely, and they were tossed aside.

"It's not like she has to know." Braylen responded with a smirk of his own as he settled between Juan's legs. He sat looking at Juan's semi-hard on before reaching forward to grasp it loosely.

Juan's smirk fell and he let out a quiet gasp as he felt a wet tongue trace up the underside of his cock and stopped to circle the head. He moaned outright once the head was incased in the hot wetness that was Braylen's mouth. "You know," he managed to say, "for a guy who claims to be straight, you're really good at this. Better than Grace, even."

He regretted those words when Braylen pulled away. Juan tried to grab his hair and push his head back down, but his hand was slapped away. "Grace actually sucked you off?" Braylen asked with a small frown, absentmindedly stroking Juan's now fully erect cock.

Juan nodded and bucked eagerly into Braylen's hand. "I told you she totally has a thing for Hispanics. And man, the things she can do with that mouth are just--" His final words were swallowed up my a loud moan as Braylen suddenly took Juan's entire length into his mouth. Juan wasn't especially big, but big enough for Braylen to gag only slightly when the other's dick hit the back of his throat.

"S-So much better.." Juan choked out as Braylen bobbed his head slowly, his hand picking up the slack on what was not in his mouth. Juan's hips jerked upwards and Braylen had to hold his hips down in order to keep his friend from choking him.

Juan grabbed a handful of Braylen's soft hair and tugged at it, letting the other know he was close,  _so close._ Braylen, in response, pulled away completely. Juan whined pitifully at the loss of that sensation. 

He opened his eyes, which had clenched shut at some point, and opened his mouth to ask what he thought he was doing. He was at a loss for words once again, seeing Braylen stand before him stark naked. 

Braylen smirked at his friend's dumbfounded expression, and climbed onto his lap. While Juan's eyes were closed, he took the opportunity to stretch himself, so he easily slid down onto Juan's cock, which was also slick with his saliva. 

Juan's groaned aloud at the feeling of being inside of Braylen, something he'd never done, would have never imagined. The tight heat that surrounded him was better than he ever could've dreamed of, and it took all of his will to not come right then and there. 

He held on to Braylen's waist, tight enough to leave bruises, as the other began to lift up and drop back down again. 

They worked up a steady rhythm, Juan snapping his hips upward every time Braylen came down. 

It was over far too soon, Braylen coming with a moan of his friend's name, and Juan only a second later, groaning low and deep in his throat. They slowed to a stop and just sat there, panting. It was Juan who spoke first. 

"Now, if you'd do this when I pass a test, I'd be more likely to actually study."

Braylen rolled his eyes and he lifted himself off of the other male's lap. "I'll do it for AP if Grace does it for Chem 2." It was Juan's turn to roll his eyes as he stood up and made his way back to the shower.


End file.
